


The Long Years Ahead

by Bfly1225



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, Childhood Friends, Dream Smp, Fixed Timeline, Gen, I just wanna write my cobbled together timeline, Philza isn't a great dad, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i guess that and the sleeby bois tag are the same thing huh, no seriously what even are the fandom tags for this, the tagging for this fandom is wack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bfly1225/pseuds/Bfly1225
Summary: Wilbur is raising Techno and Tommy as best he can when Philza is away. Tommy is eight and keeps going to the woods to play and finds a boy who can trn into a bee. Techno is training.Elsewhere, Dream leads a gang of fellow teenagers in the woods as they play at a nation.Nobody knows how far this will go in the long years ahead.AKAMy attempt at a full dream SMP timeline, including age maps, an honest to god timeline, and fixing some of the weird, cursed fucking lore that I keep coming across.
Kudos: 8





	The Long Years Ahead

“You’re leaving again.” It wasn’t a question. A 15 year old Wilbur was sat at the table, watching his father put potions in a bag. 

Philza froze for a moment, but quickly continued to put things in his bag. Loaves of bread. Tools. Apples. Materials to make torches. A bedroll. 

This stretch would be as long as the last couple. Maybe longer. Wilbur sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No. No. Don’t.” Wilbur stood up. “It’s fine. I understand.” 

Philza pressed his mouth into a line. He didn’t look back at Wilbur. 

“I’ll be gone a long while.”

“You always are.” 

“Will you be ok?” 

“I always am.”

Another long silence stretched through as Philza double checked the contents of his bag. He started for the door, wings twitching slightly for want of stretching out. 

“Not going to say bye to Tommy?” Wilbur folded his arms. 

“It’s late.” Philza said, softly, grabbing his sword from where it was hung on the wall. 

“Would it kill you to wait til morning?” 

“I have to leave now.” The sword disappeared into his sheath. 

“Adventure’s more important than your youngest son?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“He’s eight, Dad.” 

“I know.” 

Wilbur set his jaw and turned around. 

“Have a good trip, dad.” 

He didn’t get answered. 

The next day, Techno reappeared. It was something like eight in the morning, and Wilbur was making toast for Tommy, and Tommy was sitting in the same chair Wilbur had been last night and wasn’t asking where Philza was yet so that was good. 

Wilbur had only gotten like six hours of sleep, but that was ok.

“Techno’s back!” Tommy chimed, wiggling at the tooth in his mouth that he’d been trying to yank out since it came loose the other week. 

“Get your fingers out your mouth.” Wilbur instructed, and got a raspberry in return. Techno opened the door, a bag over his shoulder. 

“Morning.” He grunted, walking through the kitchen. “Philza gone?” 

“Yeah.” Wilbur took the toast out and put it on a plate, grabbing some butter off the dish. Out of his peripheral vision, he say Tommy’s shoulder’s sag. 

“Always miss him.” Techno stated wistfully, and walked away, presumably to drop his things off in his room. Wilbur put two more pieces of toast on.

“Jam or peanut butter?” He asked Tommy, who thought about it. 

“Both.” He declared.

“On the same piece?” 

“No, that would be stupid. One on one, one on the other.” 

“You’re so high maintenance,” Wilbur said, but he took down the jar of peanut butter and popped the seal on a mason jar of jam.

“You’re a jerk.” Tommy declared. 

“Hey, be nice, or you’re making your own toast.” 

“Not fair!! I’m just a kid I don’t know how to work the toast!” 

“‘Work the toast?’ What’s that even mean?” 

“The- making the toast! The when you make toast!!” 

“You don’t know how to toast toast? It’s self explanatory.” 

“I’m eight!” 

“So?”

“So I don’t know how to cook!”

“It’s not even really cooking. If you want cooking, try stir fry or some sh- some thing.”

“You’re mean.” 

“Whatever. Eat your toast.” Wilbur pushed his hair out of his face and made sure to burn the toast he was making a little bit for Techno. 

Tommy picked up his toast. 

“Dad left.” The kid observed, after a few minutes of crunching. Wilbur pressed his mouth into a line, a habit he didn’t know he’d picked up from Philza and would never realize or acknowledge. 

“Yeah.” 

“Said he’d stay this time.” 

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” Tommy looked down at his other piece of toast and took a bit of the peanut butter covered toast and didn’t answer. 

Techno came in after Tommy’d moved on to the jam toast, and sniffed the air. 

“That one mine?” He asked, pointing at the toast Wilbur was practically flinging onto a plate so it didn’t burn him. 

“Nobody else here eats charcoal.” Wilbur started, putting butter on the toast and sliding the plate down the counter to Techno, who caught it. 

“It’s the only valid way to eat toast.” He replied serenely, breaking off a piece of crust and popping it in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Wilbur said, putting two more pieces of bread on, “if you want to torture yourself.”

“Meh, already do that enough by being home.” 

“Techno!! Do you wanna come play with me after breakfast?” Tommy asked, swinging his legs. He was still too short for the chairs. 

Techno turned a glance at him for a long moment. “Maybe tomorrow, Tommy.” 

“Ok.” Tommy looked back down to his toast. 

“You’re drinking water before you head out.” Wilbur pointed at him, the way he imagined a dad would. There weren’t a lot of folks with the stereotypical family model anywhere around them, and lord knew his dad didn’t stay around enough to impress upon him an idea of what that was like. 

“Yes mum.” Tommy grumbled into his last few bits of toast.

The woods were Tommy’s home. Well, well, sure. Sure. The spruce wood house where he slept and where Wilbur slept and where Techno hung out sometimes (Tommy wasn't cnvinced he even slept) was technically home, but there was something different about the dense trees and the sticks and the leaves on the ground. There never seemed to be kids his age around that wanted to play with him. There were loads of people around Wilbur and Techno's age. They hung out off to the north a lot. But they were very mean to him, except Sapnap, who was sometimes pretty cool when Dream wasn’t around. But Dream was usually around, so Tommy hung out in the south from the house instead, alone.

You could get into loads of fun alone. He got all the best sticks to himself to hit trees with, and when he found frogs he didn't have to show them off to anyone else. All the cool hiding spots he found would never get discovered. And he always got to be the coolest character in make believe games!

But frogs were boring as hell after a point, and why have hiding spots if not for hide and seek, and being super awesome and cool (which he was, even when he wasn't playing pretend) had no point if he had nobody to be cooler than. 

There wasn't anything to be done, though. All his attempts to make the older kids think he was cool fell flat, but they were stupid anyways. They weren't very interesting at all after a few minutes. 

They were more trouble than he was worth, so he decided that finding ways to entertain himself were better.

He's taken to trying to hunt down Techno's bases, leaving a nice note when he found them and then heading back into the woods to try and maybe make his own house.

He didn't know how Techno just made places. He didn't think Techno used tools. He had to use his hands. Was it because his hands were so much bigger than Tommy's? Did he have some special secret about how to make the structures stay upright?

Tommy couldn't figure it out. He'd been trying for months. He'd asked Techno and Techno had shrugged and not answered. He'd asked Wilbur and Wilbur said he didn't know anything about building houses. He'd tried to ask Dad, but Dad had flaked and promised to teach him the next day and then promised again the next day.

None of his family were helpful at all.

His fingers were all sore from his latest attempt to make his own awesome secret base, and all he had was a shallow hole in the ground and some sticks he’d managed to get to stand upright by hitting them into the ground with another, bigger stick. 

Maybe it’d be easier if he had something sharp. Like a kitchen knife! He bet he could get a kitchen knife from the kitchen. It wouldn’t be missed for a day.

So he was wondering back, right, taking his time, thinking about just about anything, when he saw a shape move in the woods. 

So of course, years of avoiding Techno’s unholy, ass-kicking wrath when he found out Tommy found another of his bases drove Tommy to duck behind a tree. 

“Oh, hello!” 

Tommy screamed and fell backwards. He’d just been face to face with- well, something. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The something stepped forward, two small hands linking together in front of a wrinkled button up shirt that didn’t quite button up right. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“What the-” Tommy shook his head, and looked once more. 

There was a boy in front of him that was also a bee. Well, he looked almost all boy, except for the fluttering wings on his back and the slight fuzz on him and the twitching antennae. His hair had wisps of blonde running through it and odd shaped freckles spotted his body. 

“Hello.” The bee boy tried again, offering a pudgy hand. 

“You’re a bee, aren’t you?” Tommy asked, in the sort of way that Wilbur would scold him for being rude, but he wasn’t thinking about that at all, otherwise he wouldn’t do it. 

“You noticed?” The boy asked, tugging at an antennae and looking at it. 

“Of course I noticed. You’ve got wings.” 

Now, most eight year old boys don’t know what defining features make a bee. Most would think the little round, fuzzy, black and yellow guys that can sting you. But Tommy had gotten a magnifying glass from Philza a couple years before, and carried it with him since, looking at anything particularly interesting really close up. So maybe he’d spent a few afternoons chasing bees around a field, looking at them all close up, and he’d spent time with other bugs, so he knew that bee wings and antennae were a specific shape. 

Also his hair looked a lot like bee colors, which Tommy figured was a dead giveaway, wasn’t it?

“I do.” 

“You can fly then?” Tommy sat up.

“Oh, no. I’m too heavy.” The boy let go of his antenna. 

“Then why’ve you even got them?”

“Cuz I’m a bee.” 

“Yeah, but isn’t it impractical to have wings if you can’t fly with them?”

The boy paused, thinking about it. 

“If I didn’t have them, you wouldn’t have known I was a bee. Suppose that’s why I’ve got em?” 

“I don’t think evolution cares about that.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Evolution?” 

“Yeah. What’s that?”

Tommy took a moment. He actually didn’t know. He heard Techno talk about it a lot. 

“It’s nature’s way of making things, I think.” He stood up, dusting the bits of old leaves off of him. 

“Oh. Alright. Well, I’m made like this anyways.” 

“Yeah, I guess you are.” 

“I’m Tubbo!” The bee boy said, holding out a hand in greeting. 

Tommy shook it. “Tommy.” 

“No, I’m Tubbo.” 

“I meant I’m Tommy.” 

“OH! Yeah, that makes more sense.”

Tommy laughed, and Tubbo laughed too. 

“Do you want to play?” Tommy asked. 

“Play what?” 

“Ummmm,” Tommy looked around. He’d never really played anything with two people. “Well, what do you want to play?” 

Tubbo looked just as stumped. 

“We’ll figure it out. Come on! We’ll go to the creek! I know a cool place on it!” Tommy began walking, his shoes cracking twigs.

“I didn’t even know there was a creek out here.” Tubbo followed, his bare feet hitting the leaves.

“Really? It goes for ages as far as I can tell. There’s a river if you go out the other way, but a lot of teenagers hang out there, so I don’t usually-” 

“Oh, I’ve seen the river. It goes through the plains.” 

“The plains?”

“Yeah, you know, the one that gets all the flowers in summer? Come on, everybody knows about the plains over there.” 

“There’s _plains_ everywhere, aren’t there?” Tommy hopped over a log.

“Not like those ones.” Tubbo smiled wistfully as he clambered over. “Really wonderful, in the summer.”

“I guess there’s a lot of places we don’t know about, huh?” Tommy acked, looking around. He’d spent years in these woods, how hadn’t he seen everything?

“I guess so.” Tubbo didn’t seem bothered. “It’s a big world. Doubt we’ll ever see all of it.” 

“I wanna!” Tommy declared. “I wanna see _everything_.” 

Tubbo paused, frowning a little. “Everything?” 

“Yeah! Everything!” 

“Even the scary things?”

“Well.” Tommy shrugged. “Almost everything.” 

They arrived at the creek, and Tommy soon found that Tubbo, though a little spacey, was very funny. He was also very good at make believe. It was hard to keep up with him when he ramped up and started babbling, but it was far too fun for Tommy to try and keep up for him to very point that out. 

He told a lot of stories that Tommy found very interesting.

"Tubbo," he mentioned, while they both sat under a tree, having a rest from running around. "I think we should play again tomorrow."

"Really?" Tubbo brightened up.

"Yeah! You and me! I'll bring snacks, I can show you around the creek, and the woods, and everything you haven't seen." Tommy sat forward, grinning. "You'll love it."

"And I can show you around the plains!! You said you haven't seen them yet- you really should, they're wonderful."

"Yeah!! That sounds awesome. We should meet. . . .uh. . . . Oh! We should just meet here again tomorrow!" Tommy patted the ground. "Right here. Under this tree."

"How'll we tell it apart from other trees?" Tubbo glanced up. "Looks like every other tree out there."

Tommy thought it looked very different. But if Tubbo wouldn't tell the difference, then there was no sense in getting mad about it, because that wouldn't solve the issue. 

He learned that from Wilbur. Wilbur was pretty smart, sometimes.

"Here, I'll mark it!" Tommy stood up, wobbling a little, and went to the riverbank, trying to find a piece of slate. He found one, clambered back up, and dug the rock into the bark of the tree, leaving a big T-shaped mark.

"A T? For Tommy?"

"And- get this- _and_ Tubbo."

"Whoa!!!" Tubbo put his hands on his face, grinning in delighted shock.

Tommy made another on the other side.

"So, tomorrow, we'll find the tree, and then we can play again! Aren't I smart?"

"I think you are." Tubbo smiled, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yup!"

"Alright! I need to go get dinner. Bye bye!" Tubbo waved and began making his way back through the forest.

Tommy smiled. He needed to get back home before the sun went down or Wilbur would probably be mad.

That was alright. He was pretty hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as if I should of course add a /rp onto this. This is all the characters from the SMP and not their actors. I'm trying to keep as much of the lore in place as I can.


End file.
